Vanitas Returns
by Coincidential-Madness
Summary: After 2 years since the events of Kingdom Hearts 2, an ambush devastated the Disney Castle. Meaning an old threat has returned. It's up to Sora and his friends to stop this once and for all. All Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix. FINISHED.
1. Tragedy

Chapter 1

While things were all right in Destiny Islands, there was chaos at the Disney Castle. Everyone evacuated except for Mickey,Goofy, and Donald. Minnie cried," Are you sure that you guys would be alright?" "Sure Minnie, we fought these things before," Mickey replied. "We did?" Goofy puzzled in confusion. As they left, Mickey and his friends started to fight the returning threats.

Somewhere, there was a cloaked figure and a masked boy. "You should thank me for helping you," the cloaked figure demanded. "All I want is this boy dead," the masked boy growled and handed him a picture. "I see, I'll find him for you,"he offered. The masked boy was already gone by then. "Sheesh. You don't have to leave without telling me," he complained. Then he disappeared in a dark corridor.

The next day at Destiny Islands, when Sora was heading out, he heard rumors of Kairi and Riku missing. "That's strange, everything was fine,"Sora thought. He climbed on board his rowboat and went out for their special island. He saw both Kairi's and Riku's rowboats there. "Guess who snoozed over here,"he laughed. Unfortunately, there was no sign of both of them. "Crap, where the hell are they?"he complained. Just then, a cloaked figure appeared right next to Sora. "You are our key of a new generation," the cloaked figure whispered. Sora jumped backwards and summoned the Ultima Weapon. "Hey! Didn't I kill all of you freaks a long time ago!" Sora yelled in rage. The cloaked figure grabbed him with a electric rope(whatever it is) before he could perform a counterattack. "You can't deny it, Sora," the cloaked figure said as everything went blank for Sora.


	2. Mysteries to Solve

Chapter 2

(Sora's POV)

I don't know what just happened, but Riku and Kairi need me to save them. I feel like I'm awaking up now. I was in a wierd gummi ship, but it wasn't. My whole body was tied up and couldn't move. "Hmhhhhhh..." I mumbled. I meant to say 'What's going on', but my mouth was muzzled. How is there another member of Organization 13? I killed all of them except Roxas. Then suddenly, a familiar vehicle zoomed by. It was the Gummi Ship that I used! Goofy and Donald came to save me! The doors opened and Queen Minnie pulled me in. Dale screamed," Take this you palooka!" And he shot the cloaked figure off his vehicle and fell to a nearby world. Minnie and Daisy helped me get out of all of the rope and that muzzle. "Where's Goofy and Donald?" I asked in excitement. Then both Minnie and Daisy stared down glooming. " Sora, they're helping the king fight off a old returning threat that you never fought," Minnie painfully said, and started crying. I couldn't concentrate without my friends, and what was this old threat, Heartless or Nobodies. "What are these old threat you're talking about?" I asked in confusion.

Daisy grabbed a scrapbook from her bag. She read," These things were called Unversed. They're created by a being called Vanitas." I grabbed a picture on this Vanitas. Minnie moaned," But no one ever saw his face, only Ventus I recall." I grabbed another picture with a young man with brown hair, a woman with aqua blue hair, and...Roxas! "Who are these people?" I asked again. Minnie replied,"Terra, Aqua, and Ventus." I only recognized Aqua, I met her with Riku when I was 4 which was 12 years ago. "Sadly, Terra disappeared in the Keyblade Graveyard, Ventus fell in a deep sleep, and Aqua disappeared in Radiant Garden," Daisy said. I could get clues on Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, the Unversed and Vanitas, and my friends. I requested,"Chip! Dale! Let's go to Radiant Garden!" We went to hyper speed to our first destination.


	3. Xion

Chapter 3

(Normal POV)

In the Keyblade Graveyard, the man who tried to capture Sora came to the masked boy to report what happened. "So, any luck?" the boy insisted. The man shamefully said,"I got him for only a few moments, until these Disney Castle idiots came and took him." The boy summoned his Keyblade to threaten him. "Try to get him AGAIN!"he yelled in rage. "Ok, ok, I'll get this dude for you! This time, he won't escape," he promised and vanished in a dark corridor.

(Sora's POV)

I jumped on off the gummi ship to Radiant Garden. "Thanks! I'll be back soon!,"I said as I waved my friends goodbye for now. The tactics for now, find info on Aqua. She is now as important to me as my missing friends. I went to Merlin's house to ask him some things about Aqua. When I walked in, no one was inside. Ugh...do have to wait for this old dude to come back. After 10 minutes of waiting, I decided to skip this place to ask Yuffie, Leon(Squall), Aerith, and Cid about this. I saw them at Central Square. "Sora! Nice to see you again,"Yuffie cried. Oh man, I've been waiting to say this. "Hey gramps!"I teased. Cid got mad at me so bad, but Aerith told him to calm down. Leon is ignorant as usual. "What are you doing here?"he asked. Oh yeah, forgot about my problem. "Have you met anyone named Aqua? I need info on her," I asked, handing them a picture of her. All of them were puzzled, except Yuffie. "I know one thing! When I was young, I heard things clashing at Central Square. I went over to see a blue-haired lady and a buffed up gray haired dude. They started to fight. This purple force field cloaked around the field. I went close enough to see a dark portal took both of them down. Only the man survived, the girl was never seen again," she explained to us.

"Thanks guys!" I ran to where the gummi ship was last, until I heard something happening. Darkness surrounded the castle in the middle of Radiant Garden. I hurried over to see the Unversed attacking a strange looking girl. The wierdiest part of her is that she looked almost like Kairi, but with black hair. "Watch out!" I screamed and performed Ragnarok which destroyed all of the Unversed. "Are you alright?" I asked to her softly. "Yeah, I'm Xion," she blushed a bit. Xion? I don't know if her parents were high while giving birth or she was part of Organization 13, a member I've must of missed. "Where do live?" I asked just to be sure if this was her homeworld besides The World That Never Was. "No, actually I don't live anywhere, I'm an orphan," she whispered. This is kinda, confusing, she must be a spy sent to lead me to death or the end of the worlds...again. But to make sure, I had to take her with me. "Wanna see the outside worlds?" I offered. She nodded and we went to the Gummi Ship to find info on Ventus. Aqua must be in the Realm of Darkness I guess since Yuffie said a dark portal took both and the man survived while she stayed in the Realm of Darkness. We went off to the Mysterious Tower next.


	4. Mysterious Tower

(Xion's POV)

I feel somethings up. I mean, I have no memories, just that my foster family was killed the day before Sora came for my rescue. I have a huge crush on him. "Xion, look outside your window," Sora said. As I looked out, we're in space! So many bright stars, it's actually the most amazing thing I've seen in my current, not even remembering my past. I saw Sora and his friends at the front controlling this gummi ship. I saw a small world floating in the view. "I think we're here," I said. But they looked worried. There was a cloud of darkness surrounding the place. Queen Minnie suggested,"Sora, you have to check what's wrong here, and bring Xion." Maybe because I was a shrouded mystery and luck to finding my secrets here.

(Sora's POV)

I agreed to Minnie's suggestion and went out with Xion. I knew it. Unversed are here also. How many are there? There was so many of them covering the whole field that the Mysterious Tower has to offer. I summoned my keyblade, ready for battle. I focused on the big fat ones, but Xion was in danger with the small ones. She covered herself, knowing that she would die. Suddenly, a keyblade appeared at her hand, and as the Unversed touched it, they were no more. She looked astonished at what she just did. "Xion! A little help here!" I screamed, when I've noticed a bunch of Unversed were surrounding since I was distracted by Xion's keyblade. "Sora!" Xion cried as she started to pull random slashes that looked out of control. She kept swinging, even though she vanquished all of them. "Xion, you can stop now," I corrected. She stopped and started laughing. "Whoops," she laughed,"I kinda over did that." "I guess you need some training," I said," But we have to go and Yen Sid something." She looked at me, puzzled of what I just said. "Who's Yen Sid?" she asked. "A person who lives here in this tower. He may know somethings I need to know," I explained. We went inside the tower and to find at the top Yen Sid being cornered by the same guy who tried to kidnap me.

"Crap...it's you again. Who are you anyway?" I asked. "As if! Fine, I show you who I am," he complained as he took off his hood. "Xigbar!" I yelled at this realization. Somehow, Xion started to have a major headache when she heard that name, and fell out cold. "Wrong! It's Braig," he teased,"And what's up with her? Oh yeah. I forgot about something!" I said,"What is it?" "This," he said, he grabbed me and was about to leave in a dark corridor with me. "Score! Time to-" he said until something interrupted him. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Xion screamed as she awoke and summoned her keyblade. "Ohhh...this girl thinks she's a full-fledged keyblade wielder, she reminds me of some boy," he teased. She started to do her crazy combo she performed earlier with the Unversed. "Okay, okay, you win this round, but next time we meet, you'll regret it," he grunted as he disappeared in a dark corridor after he dropped me on the ground like I was nothing. "Sora, you alright?" she comforted. I nodded, but being ambushed like that is very painful and being carelessly dropped like that. "Maybe this would help," Yen Sid said and handed me a Hi-Potion. I drank it like it was all I had, and felt all relieved. "We have some questions for you," I said.

"Yes, and that would be?" he asked. "Do you know anything about Ventus, Aqua, and Terra?" I asked, hoping he would know. "Yes, there were Master Eraqus's pupils, before his unlikely death. Ventus was originally Master Xehanort's pupil, until he was transferred to Eraqus. Ventus's heart was brutally damaged and left him, leaving him in a coma. Terra failed his Mark of Mastery exam, since he had darkness within him. Xehanort fully awakened his darkness, causing to lose his body to Xehanort. No one knows where or what happened to him after that. Aqua became a Master and defeated the all powerful X-blade in the possession of a boy named Vanitas. Vanitas was never seen again. Aqua found Xehanort in Terra's body in Radiant Garden, but after the battle, she was never seen again. She told me she created Castle Oblivion to hide Ventus, she is the only one to solve the mysteries hidden there," he briefly explained. "Do you anything about my past?" Xion spoke up. "I'm afraid not, I had never seen you or heard of you in my entire life," he apologized. "It's ok, I was just wondering," she sighed. We said our goodbyes. I know our next stop, the Keyblade Graveyard. I remember seeing a strange set of armor that attacked me and my friends before going home. Maybe I can get some answers there also, and about this so called Vanitas.

(Normal POV)

Braig returned to the masked boy again, scared of what will happen. "So, where is he?" he hissed. "No luck," Braig gulped,"This girl attacked me with a keyblade, and she released him..." "You've failed me for the last time!" he growled. He pointed his keyblade at him,"I'll send you to the Realm of Darkness since you are just a joke I accepted. I will thank you for reviving me." A dark portal appeared and swallowed Braig to the Realm of Darkness. When the portal disappeared, the boy said,"I see that he's coming here. Maybe I can release the silver haired one for now, the girl seems more important to my plan.


	5. Vanitas and Lingering Sentiment

(Kairi's POV)

I don't like what's going on right now, first I get kidnapped by a guy has a stupid catchpharse, second, I get locked up in a secret area of the Keyblade Graveyard with Riku, and finally, Sora is taking awhile to get the hell over here. The masked boy said that he'll release Riku first, instead of me. What the hell! I'm the 7th princess of heart here! Really, the guy who has me right now wears a manskirt for crying out loud. Hurry, Sora...before my brain has a unlogical seizure.

(Xion's POV)

Interesting, I can wield a keyblade. It's like the best thing in the world! "Looks like we're near our destination," I said as soon a world that looked a desert filled with old rusty keyblades. As soon as we were approaching closer to the Keyblade Graveyard, a ton of space Unversed damaged a part of the gummi ship. "Aw, crap," Sora moaned. We were gonna crash land! I dragged everyone to a escape pod that will send them to Radiant Garden except Sora and myself. "Don't worry guys. We'll be safe," I comforted as I launched the escape pod. Only a few moments left before the crash, what are we gonna do? "Xion! Come over here!" Sora commanded. I went there as quickly as I could. He summoned a barrier around us as the crash happened.

Luckily, we survived, but no way out of the world we were currently in. "Sora, are you okay?" I asked with all of my hope. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said,"But, we can't get out of th..." There was a strange moment of silence, I turned to the direction that he was looking at. A masked boy came with a silvered haired girl. "Riku!" he shouted,"What did you do to him!" "That's a boy?" I said in confusion. How can a boy live with hair that long? Someday, he'll get mistaken for a girl again. "Are enjoying your stay here?" the boy asked,"Or is it that my Unversed startled you two?" "WHAT!" both of us exclaimed. "You're the one who creates these Unversed, Vanitas!" Sora screamed in rage. "Wow...you know my name. You're that interesting," Vanitas taunted. "Give us Riku back!" I screamed. "How did you survive?" he teased,"Are you the one Braig told me about before his trip down the Realm of Darkness?" We were so angry that we both summoned our keyblades at the same time. "Don't get to stuff you're not ready for," he hissed,"You can have him back, we'll have our fight soon." He carelessly dropped Riku on the ground. "I also have a girl named Kairi with me," he said. "You monster, where is she?" Sora yelled in disgust. "If you want back," he offered,"bring me a boy named Ventus." Without a response, he went off inside a dark corridor.

(Sora's POV)

We camped out near a huge rock, I was glad that we got Riku back. But now my heart was now hurting with Kairi at the hands of Vanitas. Why does he need me to get Ventus, there's no way I'm letting him get the X-blade again. Riku said,"Thanks for getting away him that crazy dude." "But how are we getting out of here to look for Aqua, Terra, and Ventus," Xion wondered. Riku noticed something was wrong. "Sora, since when you did you get the 14th member of the Organization?" he asked. I knew it! She was spy and the only surviving member of the Organization. I summoned my keyblade at Xion. "You bitch! You betrayed us this whole time!" I screamed. "Sora, I didn't do anything wrong, and I've never betrayed you. Honest!" Xion pleaded. Riku asked sweetly,"Do you remember me?" "No, I can't remember anything at all like that," she said in fear. I can't trust her that much anymore, she may be the reason we were attacked at the Mysterious Tower. It's all of her fault. "Sora," Riku desperately pleaded also,"She doesn't know anything like this. She may had lost her memory." Riku's right. If she lost her memory, how can she know a plan to anything? "I'm sorry of what I've said earlier. I'd mistaken you for somebody else of my past," I apologized,"Can you forgive me?" She still ignored me. "Ok, I've been a stupid idiot to say that," I pleaded and did a sad puppy face. "Fine, but promise me, nothing like this happens again," she demanded. "Yep," I agreed. Riku started to laugh. "Hey!" I complained,"What's so funny?" "I actually took a picture of your puppy face!" Riku confessed and started to laugh some more. "What the fuck, Riku!" I complained. Xion started to laugh also.

After an embarrassing moment back there, we went out to find that mysterious set of armor that I found 2 years ago. I was starting to get late, so I thought of something to speed things out. "Hey! Xehanort's right here!" I screamed. Suddenly a huge sandstorm enraged for only a short amount of time. In the middle of the crater was the same armor that I fought against. 'Xe...ha...nort! XEHAN...' a voice of the armor said, but paused. The armor rose and looked at Riku. 'It's you...the one I've...chosen,' the voice said. "Huh?" Riku looked puzzled. He then looked at the armor again and said,"You're the one who passed the keyblade to me 12 years ago." Xion and I just watched the conversation of Riku and the armor. I spoke up and asked,"Are you Terra?" The voice said,'I remember...we've met...2 years ago...' Xion asked,"We need help finding Aqua and Ventus, can you help?" 'Those two...they were...my friends...go...find them,' Terra's armor said and summoned a portal with the keyblade it had. Then it vanished inside the sandstorm, leaving us with the portal it offered to us. Riku warned,"Wait! We don't know where that leads to!" "We're going in and conquering whatever is in there. Right, Sora?" she corrected. "Yep," I agreed,"We may see either Ventus or Aqua." We all walked in, regardless of the consequences that was in there.


	6. Aqua

(Sora's POV)

As we enter the strange void that the sentiment had to offer us to find Aqua and Ventus. When we pasted the portal which disappeared behind us, I remembered what place we were currently in. The Realm of Darkness. "Hey! That stupid piece of armor sent us to the Realm of Darkness!" Riku complained. "This is where the blue-haired girl, Aqua, is missing at! Remember Riku?" I corrected,"We need her first to find Ventus also." He just shrugged at me. Later on, we encountered the Heartless. "What are those things? I thought there was only Unversed around," Xion asked at her curiousity. "Those are Heartless,"I explained,"I encountered these creatures 3 years ago." We all summoned our keyblades, including Riku with his keyblade, Way to Dawn. Suddenly, there were too many to fight against. I stopped and lost hope, but Xion glared at me. We agreed to overcome the challenge here.

We were all tuckered out already, but we only took about half of the Heartless. As our moment of our death came near, a strong source of light destroyed them all at once. "You need help over th..." a feminine voice called over of where we were. "Aqua..." I said. "Oh my...have we met...before," she said. Riku recognized her also. She lead us to her camp site. "Sora, Riku, and..." she said, but stopped and looked at Xion. "Oh! I'm Xion," Xion blushed. "How come you're look like how you were 14 years ago?" I asked. "It's been 14 years already? It felt like a few months for me," she replied in realization of how long she was gone. "Anyways, can you send us to Ventus?" I asked. "Sure why?" she asked. "We need to find him," I answered. "Ok, follow me," she agreed. She lead us the way to her hiding spot for Ventus.

We saw Castle Oblivion in the horizon. "Here we are guys," Aqua announced. As we advanced closer to the castle, that a huge Heartless appeared right in front of us. "Damnit! It's Darkside again," I sighed. This Heartless here, it gave me nightmares as I first saw it in my first time in my awakening, and the second time when my homeworld was being destroyed. Xion did some of her crazy combos again, Riku went for the hit and run strategy, I focused on destroying this thing, and Aqua used her best magic moves to finish it off. "Let's hope for the best," I gulped. We opened the doors of the castle and walked.

(Vanitas's POV)

Ughhhh...is it that hard to get Ventus to fuck over here. Well, training for my quick battle with Sora and Ventus will do. I heard the door clicked open, Terra walked in. Wow... did he age that quickly over the years. "Better get the hell out of here or yo..." I hissed, but was interrupted by him. "Save you breath kid, it's me, Xehanort," he corrected. "Xehanort? How did you find me?" I asked. "I followed your trail of Unversed." "Figures. I don't need your help," I retorted. "Are you still trying the X-blade? I thought you and Ventus were killed," he wondered. "Ven is still in his coma, Braig revived me and someone else," I grunted. "I'm now finding a boy named Sora," he told. "Yes, I need him," I said,"since Ventus's heart lives with his heart." We chose to stay at Radiant Garden for now, until they came.


	7. Ventus

(Sora's POV)

As we walked in, it was a long white hallway inside Castle Oblivion. "Follow me if you want to not get lost," she reminded. For a small castle on the outside, it was huge in the inside. Strangely, Xion couldn't walk anywhere farther than the doorway. "Xion, we got to follow Aqua," I warned. "I can't Sora," she moaned,"My head starts to hurt a lot from every step I take in this place. Seems so familiar." Well, I couldn't just force her to. "Ok, you can rest outside until we come back," I offered as we advanced deeper inside this strange world. Every floor was exactly the same, I knew how we would get lost here now. "We're here," she said. But it was a dead end, with no sleeping person here like Ven. "Nothing is here," Riku complained,"Did someone take him?" Aqua shook her head. "Nope. Only I can solve the mystery to reveal him," she corrected. Before we could do anything, a huge Nobody appeared(the Dusk ones, not the human shaped ones). We all summoned our keyblades for battle. Man, Xion is missing out on all the fun.

We fought it again and again, but it always healing itself quickly before we could ever finish it off. "I have an idea!" I quickly said. I set the spell, Trinity Limit. Aqua and Riku came and helped out power it up. When it felt like it was over powering up, we released its energy. "Trinity Limit!" we all cried. The spell demolished the Nobody to ashes. "Wow, I can't believe it's been so long to actually to fight with someone like you guys," Aqua laughed,"Time to get Ven out here." She pointed her keyblade to a empty wall, a mysterious light beamed to that spot on suddenly appeared a hidden door. We walked to see Ven still sleeping in the same place for this long. His body started to move his right arm and summoned his keyblade and pointed at me. His keyblade sparked and took a heart out of me, but it wasn't mine. It was actually his heart that was gone the whole time. As his heart returned to him, he started to wake up. He gave a loud and long yawn. "Aqua," he yawned,"Who are these other two boys here?" "I'm Sora," I said. "Riku," Riku said. "Sora," Ven wondered,"I feel...like we...met before." "We need to hurry now! Vanitas was somehow brought back to life," I reminded. "WHAT!,"he exclaimed,"C'mon, no time to waste."

We exited the castle and saw Xion asleep on the front steps. "Who's this?" Ven asked. "That's Xion," I told,"Let me wake her up." I went over and yelled constantly in her ear. She screamed in shock and calmed down when she saw us. "Is this Ventus?" she asked. "Yup," he agreed,"That's me." "One question, how are we gonna get out of here?" Riku asked. "Like this," he agreed. Aqua and Ventus threw their keyblades in the air and it instantly transformed to a some kind of vehicle. They tapped their armor pieces that are attached to themselves and they acquired their own armor. "Cool! Can you teach me?" I pleaded. "Nope, since we don't have any armor pieces for you," Ven teased. I climbed on Ven's glider and Riku and Xion climbed on Aqua's glider. Quickly, we took off, leaving the Realm of Darkness(my Kingdom Key that I saved has the ability to make a portal to the Realm of Light) and off to find Vanitas.

(Kairi's POV)

Great, I was dragged into a hanging cage with myself tied up from my torso to my toes. Good thing I could talk. "Hey! Vanitas! When do I get out of here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He just shrugged his shoulders and left me alone in the room with Xehanort. "I may tell you girl," he told,"But this is not my original body, I used Terra's body like this one to live longer than anyone else." "Ok..." I whispered. I didn't feel ok in a cage for a long time. Sora, what taking so long?


	8. Xion's Past

(Aqua's POV)

It's great to see Ven again, but Terra is waiting for his freedom of Xehanort. We checked every world to find him, with no luck. "I don't think this is getting anywhere," Riku complained. "Don't worry, we'll find him," I corrected. I took out my Wayfinder, as Ven did also. "Terra, where are you?" I pleaded to my Wayfinder waiting for a response. 'Aqua...Ven...hurry...not much...time...Xehanort is at...Ra,' Terra's voice echoed in my head, but got cut off. Hmmm, maybe Radiant Garden. "Did you here that Ven?" I asked. "Yep," he agreed,"But got cut off." "Follow me, I know just the place," I commanded. Our gliders went off to Radiant Garden.

(Sora's POV)

As we entered the Central Square, all to see was Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed, at the same time. They were tearing the world apart. We saw Leon and Yuffie being cared for their serious injuries by Cid and Aerith. I wanted to help, but we have no time to lose. Kairi must be waiting for her rescue. We ran and found another cloaked man at the castle doors. "I will have to stop you here," the man warned,"Because you won't survive, I'll just eliminate all of you." All of us got in our battle positions. "Fine, your choice," he said and summoned two blue laser swords(and no, those aren't lightsabers). We won't have much time left if we fight this guy altogether. "Sora! Let Ven and me take on this freak," she requested,"You, Aqua, and Riku go and find Xehanort and Vanitas." We had no other decision, time was running out. "Ok, just don't hurt too much," I agreed. Aqua, Riku and I went inside as Xion and Ventus prepared for an unexpected battle.

(Xion's POV)

I watched as they went up the castle, leaving Ven and me to get this over with. The hooded opponent ran towards us, ready to strike, but disappeared. We were both hit from the behind, realizing he had teleported to our backside. Ven casted Ragnarok, but did nothing. While the man concentrated on him, I started Time Splicer at him. He then cloaked himself in fire and started to dash at us instantly. Ven tried to glide away(it's Superglide he's using)and I jumped to grab his hand. During our flight to outspeed the man, I casted triple blizzaga spells to get some damage. The man's fire dash came to a end, but became invisible and started to do combos that are unblockable. He himself, can not be hit in this process. When he became visible, there was no end to this, he made tons of electic rope things(still don't know what it is exactly) to get us captive. Unfortunately, I was caught in one of those and had 3 seconds to escape. I couldn't get out in time and received massive damage. I was too weak to even get up, I was helpless and needed Ven to help me. I just watched the intense battle. Ven gathered around me, and performed Salvation. Which got the man to his last legs, and healed both of us to full health. I wanted to get the last hit, but he begged,"Please spare me, if you do, I will tell the girl her forgotten past." My mind was filled with thoughts that wanted me to say yes. "Ok, tell me," I demanded pushing Ven away a tiny bit.

"You once were part of Organization 13 as the 14th member. Back then, you had no heart and was a replica of Sora's memories of Kairi, which gave you your appearance. Your friends there was Roxas and Axel. Xemnas changed your form to Sora once you drained such memories from him. Roxas and you fought until you were finally killed. Roxas was Sora's nobody if you're wondering," he explained. "Then how am I alive right now?" I wondered. "Braig used a unique stone he found when he awoke and found himself in The World That Never Was to revive Vanitas. There was a charm that held your essence inside and some of your memories. Vanitas opened it to release you, but closed it quickly which trapped your former memories inside," he continued. "What about being with fake memories and waking up in Radiant Garden to be killed by Unversed?" I asked. "He gave you those memories to make you less empty. He thought that you were not that important. So, he sent you there, and left you with Unversed. Also, when you were released, you were still in your dying stage. Braig found a captured heart in a jar, and told Vanitas to put this inside you, because this heart would be a waste. You now have a heart to use your keyblade again," he briefly answered and finished the long explanation. "Just to be sure of anything," Ven warned. He blasted him with firaga, and the mysterious figure disappeared for good. "Sora!" I quickly realized after thinking of those horrible things of my past. How would I ever do that to my old friend Roxas? We ran up to the castle to help out the others.

(Sora's POV)

Finally, after looking everywhere of the castle, we found Vanitas with a unusual young white haired man. I guessed that was Xehanort that possessed Terra. "Xehanort! Let Terra go!" Aqua screamed. "Why would I?" he tormented,"He wanted me to keep this body in the first place." "No more fooling around," she warned,"Return my friend back how was before or pay the price!" Riku and I just summoned our keyblades as our warning for Vanitas. "Hey! I thought you were gonna give me Ventus," he growled," Because I have Kairi right here." He snapped his fingers and the Unversed stormed away, uncovering the cage of the captive Kairi. "Sora! Riku!" she cried. She was tortured the whole time we were getting everything together. Vanitas has to pay for this. The battle was ready to proceed, a must win battle.


	9. The Showdown Begins

(Xion's POV)

We entered the castle, with a long maze to get out of first. "Great, we'll never get there in time," I sighed. "Let's just hope nothing is getting worse right now," Ven worried. We ran everywhere, without a way to the main room. But I had something in mind. "Screw this!," I yelled,"Stopra!" Which stopped time for a bit. Unfortunately, Ven was affected also. "Ughhh...," I complained as I was carrying him,"What does he eat in his free time?" After all that heavy walking, I managed to get there before my spine was about to give out, and time resumed at the same time also. "Xion, what was...WHY ARE YOU CARRYING ME!" he screamed as he recovered from my spell. I just dropped him when everyone was staring at us. "Anyway...Vanitas! Just quit and release Kairi!" Sora yelled after that wierd moment. "Let's give a warmup first," Vanitas laughed. He summoned some strange aura around the field. A gigantic Unversed appeared. This was gonna get rough.

(Aqua's POV)

Wait, I remember this Unversed. It's the one Terra, Ven, and myself fought against at Radiant Garden. "Guys! That's Trinity Armor, it likes to break into three separate Unversed," I warned. "Thanks for the advice!" Sora replied before giving his first strike. But it pushed him away with some lasers. Xion was trying to wear out it's legs, and jumped back readying an attack. I ran and jumped twice using Double Flight and using Lightling Ray to make major damage. Riku was getting beat over from the lasers. Xion yelled,"Transcendence!" Which made it harder to move itself around. Ven went up in the air and used Stratosphere, but only hit once. Then it split into three parts. Luckily, the arms and legs were eliminated soon, but the main part is tough. Sora was gaining energy, and transformed to a dark creature. "What happened?" I asked. Did he just accept darkness into his body? "He transformed to Anti form, don't worry." Riku explained. Whatever. Sora went crazy like a Heartless and took down the final part of the Unversed. "Impressive, but we're just getting started," he shrugged,"Take those for me." Xehanort nodded and took Riku and I to some reversed dimension to fight in, leaving Sora, Ven and Xion out there with Vanitas.

Fortunately, Xehanort looks like he forgot to summon his own keyblade. "Now, can we have a fair rematch, Master Aqua," he taunted. "Ok, this time. Give my friend's heart back!" I yelled. "I was hoping you'll say that," he said with a evil look in his face. He wasn't joking around, he transformed to a strange creature, the same one fought at the Realm of Darkness. "WHAT!" I screamed,"You're the one that attacked me before back at the Realm of Darkness." His reply was a simple dark fog of darkness he summoned. "Stay sharp,Riku," I warned,"You'll need it."

(Sora's POV)

"Riku! Aqua!" I screamed,"What did you do to them!" "It wasn't me, it was simply Xehanort," he hissed,"And to make sure things are fair." He made an unbreakable force field, leaving Xion out of the battle, and we couldn't even hear her screams. She struggled to get through, with no effort. "Let's see if you're that strong like how Xehanort said," he growled and summoned his keyblade. "You're not getting away with this!" Ven retorted. I looked at Kairi, and gave her a smile meaning 'I'll get you out of this' look. Surprisingly, I actually summoned two keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, in my regular form. I got ready for a battle against the masked opponent.


	10. Terra Sora vs Vanitas pt1

(Riku's POV)

Ughhh. All I can see is Aqua and some red eyes. "Watch out!" she cried. I managed to block it, but I felt so weak after that. That thing that Xehanort transformed to is that strong. It was still for awhile, so I started to attack. Aqua was backing up and casting magic. _Swipe!_ I was slashed at the left arm brutally by its claws. I screamed in pain, my arm was bleeding by the massive cut. "FUCKKK!" I screamed in agony. "Group Curaga!" Aqua said,"Riku, you can't be too close to it, or it'll attack." "Should have told me earlier," I said after feeling the wave of relief through my body. Aqua blew the fog away with Aeroga to see what it really is. It was actually a gigantic heartless. "Xehanort's a heartless again?" I wondered. How would he be a Heartless if we defeated his already? I tried some long ranged magic to avoid the same attack that I was given. Unfortunately, it was too much for us, we were already to weak to even go on. When the Heartless was about to make the last move to finish us off, the whole field faded away, revealing the basement of the castle.

Xehanort looked weak, like something is fighting back. "Huh?" I wondered. The whole fight was just an illusion to tire us out. "No...stop...fighting back!" Xehanort yelled. Strange yellow aura surrounded him, what's going on? "Aqua...release his heart out...I can't...do this much...longer," Xehanort said, but sounded much different. "Ok Terra!" Aqua cried,"Here goes nothing!" She pointed her keyblade directly at Xehanort. A ray of light sped into him and a heart seeped out. Leaving the body, but it was still alive. "Aqua, is it over?" the man said. "Yep," she said,"Great to have you back!" Then she hugged him. "Umm, who's this?" he said. "Oh! That's Riku." "Hey," I said. "Terra is my name...wait! We met before, right?" Terra said. "Yeah, and that was 14 years ago," I answered. A loud explosion occured above us. "Sora, Xion, and Ventus are up there. We got to help them.

(Sora's POV)

I wanted to help Ven fight Vanitas, but he wouldn't let me. "Sora, don't. You don't know how strong he is," Ven warned. Suddenly, Vanitas went for me to attack, but Ven went and took the hit for me. "What's wrong Sora? Do you want to defeat the one who captured your girlfriend?" he taunted. "Shut up!" I screamed. I slashed him, but that was just a clone and he attacked me from the above and ice followed his aerial slam. "I know you're much better that," he teased. My anger has never reached this level. At that moment, I transformed to my Master Form. "Oh, this will be interesting," he laughed. We both ran and our blades collided.

I managed to get him off his feet, but he jumped up and did a thundaga spell. I took some damage, but I didn't care. I used sonic blade to get him stunned for a bit. He struggled to get out, and dived into the ground with a dark pool to mark his place and started to chase me down. When he merged out, tons of meteors and his slashes, but missed. Vanitas looked weak enough to finish off. "Blade Rush!" I yelled and performed it. Vanitas sounded weak and laughed. "I expected this, and I knew this would all happen," he laughed,"Now you leave me no choice." He went and removed his mask. "No, that can't be right!" I said, backing away from his face.


	11. Sora vs Vanitas pt2 Restoration

**Sorry this chapter is too short. My dad keeps telling me to go to sleep, and I had to redo this whole chapter since I accidently deleted it.**

(Sora's POV)

I was surprised that his face looked exactly like mine, but with navy black hair and golden eye. "Stop messing with me!" I screamed. "Then, show me anguish!" he taunted and transformed to a strange looking one, his clothing was partially white now. He explained,"This is my Sentiment form. I will be unstoppable now." I was filled with rage, Vanitas was that of a pain. I wanted to use my Final Form on him, but got Anti instead. "This will be interesting," he hollered. He made a dark orb around him, and sent 7 dark clones to attack me instantly. I went and striked back with a piercing slash with my claws. A golden ray of dark energy hit me at to the ground by him. Suddenly, I transformed to Final Form. "What?" he gulped. I smiled and screamed,"Say your prayers Vanitas! Limit Break!" I struck him with all I got and he was finally finished. "This isn't the end, Sora! I will have my revenge," he screamed. After that he disappeared into the darkness with his whole part of free will destroyed. Kairi and Xion were released by Vanitas's spell and Ven woke up from his knockout.

(Xion's POV)

I cheered,"You totally did it!" Before he could say something, two wierd looking people walked in. "Sora!" they both cried. "Donald! Goofy! You're alright! Where were you guys?" Sora asked. "We were trying to fight off the Unversed with the King," Donald said. "Fortunately, we beat the Reversed!" Goofy said. "That's _Unversed_, Goofy," Donald corrected. "Sorry to interrupt the reunion," I interrupted,"But I need to tell you something, Sora." I had to tell Sora these things that the mysterious man told about my lost past.

"What! You're a fragment of my memories," he realized. "That was before. Now, I'm renewed to a regular person," I explained. "Hey! Sora! Riku!" Aqua yelled. "What," both of them asked. "Would you guys like to be true Keyblade Masters?" she offered. "Uhhhh," Riku mumbled. "HELL YEAH!" Sora exclaimed. "Ok, first let's get out of this ruined battlefield," she reminded. The whole hall was filled with dust and fractures. All of us walked out and told everyone that we were fine, the Unversed were finally gone for good, and Sora and Riku were going to be Keyblade Masters. "After the exam, can you teach me to do that armor and glider trick?" Sora and myself asked. "Fine," Ven sighed. Things were finally normal and peaceful again.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Sora's POV)

I can't believe it! No, its not the Mark of Mastery exam, I just want to learn that armor and glider trick that all three of them do. We decided to have the exam around the outside of Merlin's House. "Ok! Are you ready guys?" Aqua asked. "I don't know about this," Riku sighed. "Yeah we are!" I bragged,"We can take on anything!" "Oh well...Let the exam begin!" she said. She held her keyblade, and made tons of orbs of light. I went on to eliminate all of them, and Riku wasn't even trying. "Oh c'mon Riku! I know you're better than that!" I taunted. "Sora, I don't feel ready for this kind of responsibility," he said. "Oh, I know what you mean," I teased as I destroyed three orbs in one hit,"You mean I'm the best now and you're chicken." "OK THAT'S IT!," he yelled in annoyance,"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" He was the aggressive one I knew, and he was pissed now. He used slide dash on took down six in a row. There was one left, and we raced to it. Ending up that we both destroyed it at the same time. "Ok, guys. You can stop now," Aqua sighed,"We have the next part coming up."

This was not good, I pissed off Riku at the wrong time. This part was a duel against each other, and Riku had the face that says 'You're going down to hell BITCH!'. "Andddd...start!" Aqua announced. Riku used the illusion trick to clone himself, but I used mega flare to clear the field. Then I felt some pain running through my veins, I wasn't hit with a keyblade. I touched the injured part of my back, it was poison. I was too weak to even move or budge, and failed to dodge Riku's sonic blade. "Curaga!" I yelled and felt some relief from the poison. I ran towards him and we both were facing off with a chance sequence. "What's wrong Sora?" Riku said in noticable sarcasm,"Are you hurt?" "Whatever," I laughed. Riku jumped backwards and charged some power into some attack . I knew what I need to do next, Salvation. "Well, two can play that game!" I yelled. We looked like we had enough energy to attack. "Exo Spark!" he yelled. "Salvation!" I shouted. Our attacks collided, and caused an explosion.

I thought we were dead, but Aqua used a stronger kind of barrier to protect us from the explosion. "Impressive, looks you guys are ready then," she congratulated,"Sora and Riku. You're our new Keyblade Masters." "Awesome!" I screamed,"Now can you teach me that trick?" "Ok, but Ven will," she laughed. "Not cool," he sighed,"Come with me, Sora and Riku." We were taken to a room that had tons of hidden treasures. "First, take these," he said, handing us an armor piece to both of us. "All you have to do is touch the circle attachment," he explained. We both did, Riku's armor was silver and gray colored. Mine was red and gold. "Now let's go outside," Ven yawned. As we went outside, we were told to throw our keyblades to the air and it'll transform to our gliders. "Awww..." I whined. Mine looked like rocket boots, this is what I get for having two keyblades. Riku's was a pair of bat wings with boosters at the bottom. "Now this is what I'm talking about," Riku smiled.

(Xion's POV)

I was happy that Sora and Riku are Keyblade Masters now, but I feel like the darkness is gonna come back one day, I just know it. Something else is telling me that I will never be the same Xion that Sora and the others knew during this journey and now. "Xion!" Sora called out,"Do you want to stay in Destiny Islands with us?" "Yep, like I'll leave you," I giggled,"But how you're gonna sneak me in?" "We'll lie that you're a exchange student," Riku suggested. We all went off to their homeworld on the new gliders Sora and Riku got (Both me and Kairi held onto Sora's. Riku's is just wings.) from the exam. I smiled because I knew was happy, until my vision becomes reality.

**Yep, now it's over in this story. Just to remind you, there's going to be a sequel to this soon. I can't right now, because I having the typical writer's block. The title may be '**_**The New Keyblade War' **_**or **_**'The Lord of the Realm of Darkness'. **_**Expect the sequel coming a month from now.**


End file.
